Винн/Одобрение
Описание Отмечаются лишь те разговоры и поступки, кои так или иначе влияют на отношение спутника. Все строки с — подлежат замене на официальный текст из русской локализации. Все строки на английском, подлежат замене на самостоятельный русский перевод с , или (в приоритете) замене на официальный русский этих же строк. Первая встреча На отношение не влияет. Локации Круг магов Серый Страж: Что ты знаешь про Литанию Адраллы? #Ладно. Продолжай. #Я всё равно не доверяю ничему, что связано с Тевинтером. #У нас нет времени на урок истории. ##Ты уверена, что она действует и сейчас? ##Ты знаешь, как применять Литанию? ##И это избавит от любого контроля над разумом? Серый Страж: Можешь ты рассказать, как начались все эти беды? #Что говорил Ульдред? #Быть может, Ульдред с самого начала был в сговоре с Логэйном. #Это мне объясняет, как башню захватили демоны. ##Значит, всё это началось на собрании? ##Что породило одержимых? ##Как ты отыскала детей? ##Что случилось с Ирвингом? ###Значит, он уже может быть мёртв. Если не хуже. ###Ты жалеешь, что рассказала Ирвингу про Логэйна? ###Нам надо идти. Серый Страж: Можешь рассказать мне побольше про Ульдреда? #Это не значит, что он во всём этом виноват. #Судя по твоим словам, весьма мерзкий тип. #Судя по твоим словам, он не так уж плох. #Думаю, ты просто необъективна. Серый Страж: Тебе известно, что нас ждёт в башне? #Мы встретимся с ними лицом к лицу и победим. #Если мы будем действовать вместе, мы выживем. #Одержимые не так опасны, как я. #Винн, ты уверена, что справишься? Серый Страж: Винн, расскажи о себе. ''Серый Страж: Тебя взволновало то, что произошло в Тени? (После возвращения из Тени и обсуждения предыдущих вопросов, но ДО битвы с Ульдредом) Путь по склону Винн: Ой… я… упала…'' #Как ты? #Нет, правда? Ты очень наблюдателен. #Слишком много волнений для твоих дряхлых косточек? ##Тебе нужен отдых, вот и все. (конец разговора) ##Бой закончен, если ты это имеешь в виду. (конец разговора) ##Что кончено? (конец разговора) Разбитая дорога ''Винн: Ох… Хм, это было интересно и опустошительно…'' #Что это было? Ты вызвала духа? ##И ты это только сейчас сообразила? ##Так ты этим могла убить себя? ###Ты уверена, что можешь контролировать… Это? ###Я не хочу, чтобы ты перенапрягалась. ###Ты себя лучше знаешь. ##Звучит разумно. #Я не знал, что ты можешь сделать это! #А? Я не очень понимаю, что произошло. Задания Разорванный круг *После победы над Ульдредом, защитив магов во время диалога между Грегором и Ирвингом. Сожаления Винн *В конце задания, при разговоре с Анейрином, вне зависимости от выбранной реплики. Горе Каммена *(Страж мужчина) Во время задания, при разговоре с Гейной, появится возможность соблазнить её, пригласив на свидание, и переспать. Это деяние должно давать , но из-за ошибки игры будет Горе Зерлинды *Принять задание, согласившись помочь. *Убедить Зерлинду взять ребенка и отправиться с ним на поверхность. Обычные (доступны как в лагере, так и во время скитаний) По инициативе Стража ''Серый Страж: Почему ты не захотела остаться в башне? #Но ты бросила детей. #Я рад, что ты со мной. #Просто делай, как я говорю. Здесь я Серый Страж. ##Уверен, ты сумеешь вернуться, если пожелаешь. (конец разговора) ##Мне нужно убедиться, что ты этого и в самом деле хочешь. ###Извини. Я совсем не это имел в виду. (Конец разговора) ###Я же только задал вопрос. Совершенно незачем было язвить. ###Что ж, это можно устроить. (конец разговора) ##Все будет хорошо, пока ты добросовестно исполняешь свою часть работы. (конец разговора) Серый Страж: Теперь тебе лучше? #Думаю, ты тогда просто устала, как ты сама и сказала. #Мне нравится проверять, все ли мои спутники чувствуют себя хорошо. #Если б ты не поспевала за нами, нам пришлось бы тебя бросить. #Пожалуйста, дай знать, если я чем-то смогу тебе помочь. Серый Страж: Я просто думал, каково это — быть Серым Стражем. #Не знаю. Иногда это просто трудно. #Я сражаюсь на войне людей, которая не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. (Долийский эльф) #Все так много ожидают от меня. #Порой я жалею, что не могу вернуться к прежней жизни. #Нет. Думаю, это самое лучшее, что случилось со мной. ##Я буду готов, когда придет время. ##Я легко не сдаюсь. ##У меня не было выбора. Серый Страж: Мне бы хотелось спросить у тебя кое-что о Круге. # (возвращает к оставшимся вопросам, либо завершает диалог) #Как ты стала магом? ##А что случилось с твоей семьей? ##Наверное, это было много лет назад. ###Так ему и надо. ###Ему сильно досталось? ###Ему повезло. Я бы обошелся с ним гораздо хуже. ####Что произошло, когда ты прибыла в башню? ####Какое страшное переживание для ребёнка. ####Храмовники плохо с тобой обращались? #####Потрясающая история. (конец разговора) #####Со мной было то же самое, когда я пришел в башню. (Страж маг) #####Я возненавидел Башню с той минуты, как впервые увидел её. (Страж маг) #####Хватит с меня слезливых историй. (конец разговора) #####Просто ты не знала, что это лишь немного приукрашенная тюрьма. ######Полагаю, мне повезло. (Страж маг) ######Чудовищно и печально. ######Зря они так поступают. ######Но ведь в этом и впрямь могут быть виноваты маги. ##Откуда они узнали, что ты маг? ###Почему? (переносит разговор к "Так ему и надо.") ###Уверен, это захватывающая история. (переносит разговор к "Так ему и надо.") ###Могу поспорить, что он это заслужил. (переносит разговор к "Так ему и надо.") #Какова была жизнь в башне? ##По крайней мере, ты узнала в Круге, какие опасности несет магия. ##По-моему, это ужасно. ##Какую беду? #Много времени прошло с тех пор, как я покинул башню… (Страж маг) ##Да, она так долго была мне домом. ##Конечно, нет. Я рад навсегда избавиться от этого места. ###Но я теперь Серый Страж. ###Я горжусь тем, что я маг Круга. ###Я думал, что эта часть моей жизни закончилась. ####Постараюсь. Спасибо за совет. #####По крайней мере, ты не повторяешься, как многие старики. (конец разговора) #####Не столько понеслась, сколько поковыляла. (конец разговора) #####Я рад, что у тебя нашлось время наставить меня. (конец разговора) ####Мне ни до кого нет дела. Я стану поступать так, как захочу. #####По-твоему, я ребенок? (конец разговора) #####Думаю, с меня уже довольно твоих советов. (конец разговора) #####Наверное, я постараюсь побольше думать о своих поступках. (конец разговора) ####Я буду делать то, что сочту правильным, и мне наплевать, что подумают другие. (переносит разговор к "Постараюсь. Спасибо за совет.") #Сейчас — ничего. (конец разговора) Серый Страж: Почему дух решил помочь тебе? (После обсуждения потери сознания Винн) #Ты, наверное, была очень странным ребёнком. #А как насчёт демонов? #Я такого никогда прежде не испытывал. ##Жутковато. ##Ты уверена, что это не был злой дух? ##Духи часто так наблюдают за людьми? ###Тебе очень повезло. ###Ты удивительный человек. ###Ты имеешь в виду, что он защищал тебя? ####Стало быть, этот Дух Веры — твой личный защитник. ####А также в твоём сражении с демоном Петры. ####Думаю, он чуял, что твоё время ещё не пришло. #####Не могу поверить, что ты тратишь его здесь, на дороге. #####Сражаться с порождениями тьмы? #####Я рад, что ты считаешь путешествие со мной достойной тратой своего драгоценного времени. ######Ловлю тебя на слове. ######Да, это будет и впрямь достойное зрелище. ######Ты ведь шутишь, правда? Потому что мне от этих слов не по себе. Серый Страж: Что мы можем сделать, чтобы исцелить тебя? (После предыдущего) #В смысле? #Ты… немного мертва. #Полагаю, смерть — не болезнь, верно? ##Ты не боишься? ##Я всё же предпочту оставаться в живых. ##Я не боюсь смерти. Меня страшит умирание. ###Ты довольна? ###Потому что мы всегда хотим большего? ###Думаю, это зависит от того, какой ты человек. Серый Страж: А ты вообще хоть о чём-нибудь сожалеешь? (После предыдущего) #И что ты сделала? #Расскажи мне об этой ошибке. Может, тогда тебе станет легче. #А я всё это время думал, что ты безупречна. ##Понимаю, как это могло мешать. ##И вы разлучили эльфа с его народом и посадили в башню. (Эльф) ##Таких, как ты? ##Но маги обращаются с людьми и эльфами одинаково. ###А что он думал о тебе? ###Просто это так на тебя не похоже. ###Он был талантлив? ####Что произошло с Анейрином? ####Лучше поздно, чем никогда? #####Значит, он мертв. #####Амулет? #####Кто его выследил? #####Почему они просто не вернули его в башню? ######Это не твоя вина. ######Они поступили жестоко. ######Что ж, думаю, ты хорошо выучила этот урок. #######Думаю, тебе пора простить себя. #######Быть может, он их и нашёл. #######Это было много лет назад. Живи настоящим. ########Видишь, во всём этом есть и светлая сторона. ########Тогда, быть может, его жертва была не напрасна. ########Какая слезливая история. #Uh, you’re welcome? (После встречи с Анейрином) #Why are you thanking me? (После встречи с Анейрином) #This is about Aneirin, I presume? (После встречи с Анейрином) ##It always feels good to get a resolution. ##I’m glad I could help. ##I just wanted to resolve it so you’d stop obsessing. Винн: Ты обдумал то, о чем говорил Анейрин? В его словах есть мудрость. Ты маг, и, быть может, именно в тебе больше всего сейчас нуждается Круг. (Страж маг. После разговора с Анейрином по личному заданию Сожаления Винн) #Я Серый Страж. #Я могу и не пережить Мор. #Если только смогу — с радостью вернусь в Круг. #Я не хочу возвращаться в эту тюрьму. ##Я об этом подумаю. ##Я приму решение, когда придет время. ##Почему я? Ты сама могла бы изменить Круг. ##Неужели ты не понимаешь? Для меня с Кругом покончено. Серый Страж: Раз уж я Серый Страж, у меня никогда не будет нормальной жизни, верно? #И это меня печалит. #Ну ты и откровенна. #Я бы мог попытаться, но не выйдет. #Но не думаю, что я был создан для нормальной жизни. #Я уже знал ответ. Не понимаю, зачем я спрашивал. ##Да, изредка. ##Я все время думаю об этом. ##Нет, мне нравится моя жизнь. ###И это тебя огорчило? ###На другом берегу реки трава всегда зеленее. ###Не думаю, что ты что-то пропустила. ####И нашла? ####У Церкви не сыщешь ни того, ни другого. ####Должно быть, со временем ты смирилась со своей участью. ####Нелегко представить тебя погруженной в уныние девицей. #####И тебе стало легче? #####Думаю, она права. #####С судьбой смиряются только слабаки. #####А, ничего не смыслю в этой религиозной ахинее. ######Ото всей этой слюнявой чуши меня уже тошнит. ######Думаю, священникам тоже от многого приходится отрекаться. ######Но священники сами решают стать священниками. Магам этого не дано. #######Это не слишком-то разумно. #######Ты бы возненавидела меня, если б я назвал тебя старой спятившей курицей? #######Так жить нелегко. По инициативе спутника Винн: Ирвинг рассказал мне о том, как ты стал Серым стражем, и о том неприятном случае, который произошел перед самым твоим отъездом из Круга. (Страж маг) #Я до сих пор жалею, что все обернулось именно так. #Ты имеешь ввиду Йована? #Я и сейчас принял(а) точно такое же решение. (Если не сдали Йована в предыстории мага.) #Я всё еще не могу поверить, что Йован оказался настолько глуп. ##Интересно, что увидел во мне Ирвинг, если он порекомендовал меня. ##Будь я там, быть может, я бы смог предотвратить… ##Я счастлив, что могу применять свой дар на благое дело. ##Круг — это мое прошлое. Мне плевать, что там думают обо мне. #Я бы предпочел не говорить об этом. (конец разговора) Винн: Так расскажи мне, как же ты стал Серым Стражем? (Страж не является магом) #Я бы предпочел не рассказывать об этом. #В двух словах? Мы с Дунканом познакомились, и я ему понравился. ## (конец разговора) ## (к началу разговора) ## (конец разговора) # (Знатный человек) ##Кто знает. Он всегда был другом нашей семьи. ##Я сын/дочь Брайса Кусланда, тэйрна Хайевера. ##Из зависти. Он хотел заполучить Хайевер, тэйрнир моего отца. ### ### ### ### #### #### #### ####Я только надеюсь, что сумею проявить ту силу, которую разглядел во мне Дункан. ####Я счастлив, пока могу испытать свой клинок в битве. # (Городской эльф) ## ## ### ### ### #### #### ####Я только надеюсь, что сумею проявить ту силу, которую разглядел во мне Дункан. ####Я счастлив, пока могу испытать свой клинок в битве. # (Знатный гном) ## ## ## ### ### ###Я только надеюсь, что сумею проявить ту силу, которую разглядел во мне Дункан. ###Я счастлив, пока могу испытать свой клинок в битве. #Я был заражен скверной, и меня могло спасти только Посвящение. (Долийский эльф) ##Меня принудила к этому хранительница. Сам я предпочел бы умереть. ##Дункан оказал мне честь, избрав меня. ##Я только надеюсь, что сумею проявить ту силу, которую разглядел во мне Дункан. ##Я счастлив, пока могу испытать свой клинок в битве. #Это лучше, чем быть клейменой крысой в Орзаммаре. (Гном-простолюдин) ##Орзаммар был для меня слишком тесен. Я создан для великих дел. ## ##Приятно, когда в тебе видят не только клейменого. ##Я только надеюсь, что сумею проявить ту силу, которую разглядел во мне Дункан. ##Я счастлив, пока могу испытать свой клинок в битве. Винн: Я должна спросить: что значит для тебя быть Серым Стражем? #Это значит, что я избран для какого-то важного дела. #Слава и почет на поле битвы. #Я думаю, убить как можно больше порождений тьмы. #Это значит, что все должны меня уважать. #Не знаю. А это имеет какое-нибудь значение? ##Но Серые Стражи не склоняются ни перед кем. ##Я что-то не понимаю. ##Ты хочешь сказать, что я служу хранителем? ###Я буду помнить об этом. ###Пожалуй, в этом есть смысл. ###Я бы предпочел, чтобы служили мне. ####То есть в какой-то мере обладающий властью ею и ограничен. ####Многие короли — тираны. ####Я не хочу власти. И никогда не хотел. ####Если у меня хватит силы удержать власть, значит, я её достоин. ##Я никому не служу и советую тебе это запомнить. ###Такая мысль мне никогда не приходила в голову. (переносит разговор разговор к "То есть в какой-то мере обладающий властью ею и ограничен.") ###Я храню их, значит, они должны меня слушать. (конец разговора) ###От твоих слов труды Серого Стража легче не покажутся. (конец разговора) (Этот разговор замещает собой рассуждения Винн о Морриган) Винн: Много ли тебе доводилось слышать о Серых Стражах древности? (Одобрение 30+. Этот разговор появится после того, как Страж поговорит с Винн о "Я просто думал, каково это — быть Серым Стражем.") #Я знаю, что в старину их почитали куда больше, чем сейчас. #А что о них можно услышать? #Только то, что слышал в старинных преданиях. ##Продолжай. ###И что было дальше? ###Грифоны? ###Это неразумная стратегия. Почему бы не обойти порождений тьмы с флангов? ####Мне нравится, когда все заканчивается хорошо. ####Этот рассказ не о какой-то конкретной битве, верно? (Высокая хитрость) ####Чепуха. В войне всегда несут потери обе стороны. ####Когда это произошло? ##А в этом рассказе есть грифоны? ###Что ж, по возрасту ты вполне годишься мне в бабушки. (повтор) ###Ну так есть там грифоны или нет? (повтор) ###Если в этом рассказе нет грифонов, я не хочу его слушать. (повтор) ###На самом деле, мне наплевать, есть там грифоны или нет. (повтор) ##Ты же не собираешься мне его сейчас рассказывать? ###Нет, конечно, не против. Я сгораю от нетерпения. (переносит разговор к "И что было дальше?") ###Мне некогда слушать детские сказки. ####Ладно, тогда валяй. (переносит разговор к "И что было дальше?") ####Я больше не ребенок. Такие россказни меня не трогают. (конец разговора) ####Для меня есть вещи поважнее, чем пустые небылицы. (конец разговора) ###Только если в этом рассказе есть грифоны. (переносит разговор к "И что было дальше?") ##Мне некогда слушать россказни. ###Ладно, тогда валяй. (переносит разговор к "И что было дальше?") ###Я больше не ребенок. Такие россказни меня не трогают. (конец разговора) ###Для меня есть вещи поважнее, чем пустые небылицы. (конец разговора) #Я знаю, что они летали по небу на грифонах. ##Ну, мне бы очень хотелось грифона. (переносит разговор к "Продолжай.") ##Теперь в Стражах нет ничего особенного или величественного. (переносит разговор к "Продолжай.") ##Представляю, каково это — низвергать с неба смерть на своих врагов! Какое великолепие! (переносит разговор к "Продолжай.") Доступные только в лагере По инициативе Стража … По инициативе спутника Винн: Ох, это был долгий день. Было бы… было бы неплохо отдохнуть. #Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? #Да, тебе стоит отдохнуть. #Что, начинаешь сбавлять темп? ##Нет, ты вполне зрелая. ##Бьюсь об заклад, в этом дряхлом теле ещё теплится жизнь. ##Да, это трудно не заметить. ##Хотя для своего возраста ты ещё весьма бойкая. ###Уверен, ты ещё долго протрепыхаешься. ###Эй, не говори так. Ты нам ещё нужна. ###Тебе ещё нельзя умирать. Винн: Тебе часто доводилось встречать одержимых — кроме тех, в Башне Круга? #Ну, был Коннор… (Если Серый Страж встречал Демона желания/Коннора в Замке Редклифф, переход к 3 реплике.) #Нет, впервые я увидел их именно тогда, в башне. #Почему ты спрашиваешь? #Ну, мне довелось слышать немало историй. ##Отчасти, но я знал, что не могу поддаваться. ###Да, это страшно — видеть чудовище, которым могла бы стать и ты. ###Значит, тебя чересчур легко испугать. ###Ты великий маг. Ты никогда не станешь одержимой. ###Но именно это знание побуждает быть осторожным. ####Ты сомневаешься? #####Тот, кто сохранил свою человечность, не одержимый. (Конец разговора) #####Мы не можем позволить им существовать просто потому, что они могут излечиться. #####Почему тебя это вообще так заботит? ####Единственный способ избавиться от одержимого — убить его. ##Мне было очень страшно. Они выглядели чудовищно. ##Нет. Если их как следует проткнуть мечом, они умирают так же, как обычные люди. Винн: Мне кажется, я должна объясниться по поводу случившегося. (После того, как Винн потеряет сознание на случайной локации) #Да уж. Ты меня сильно обеспокоила. #В смысле, когда ты была повержена в битве? #Да уж, неплохо было бы. #Выкладывай. #Только быстро. Мне некогда. ##Но ты же здесь, рядом со мной. ##То есть ты — нежить? ##Хм. Никогда не слышал, чтобы так долго и старательно умирали. ##Не смешно, Винн. Не шути так больше. ###Какая изумительная история. ###Значит, ты всё-таки не взаправду умерла. ###Значит, ты жива? И что не так-то? ####Тогда распорядимся этим временем достойно. ####И ты скрывала это от меня? ####И сколько ещё продержится дух? ####Значит, скоро ты умрёшь. Ничего неожиданного. (конец разговора) Разбор Винн: Things are coming to a head fairly quickly, aren't they? Are you ready? (Одобрение 26+. После заданий В плену! и Спасти королеву) # # # # ## ## ### ### ### ## #### #### #### ##### ##### ##### Винн: Вы, кажется, сильно увлечены друг другом?'' (Высокое расположение одного из спутников, имеющих прерогативу романа, либо роман) Алистер Морриган Лелиана Зевран en:Wynne/Approval Категория:Одобрение Категория:Одобрение спутников (Origins)